


Senate Hearings

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: All Her Daughters [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: At the Senate hearings after the end of the war, Starspun and Obi-Wan engage in a careful game to pass the time.





	Senate Hearings

The damned Senate hearings were the worst part of the aftermath of the war, in Starspun's opinion, trapped in one of those damned pods under the eyes of thousands of sentients, few of them favorably inclined to clones. At least they're not alone in the pod, since it is the one technically belonging to the Jedi Order.

Starspun keeps a solemn face as he sits in the back of the pod, Wrath at the helm, her voice firm and steady and showing nothing of what earned her the name she bears with pride. General - Master, only, now, and never to them - Obi-Wan sits beside him, his attention ostensibly also on Wrath. Entirely collected and serene in the eyes of others.

It takes a moment of concentration, and Starspun just barely keeps from smirking as he focuses on the ghostly fingers he's wrapping around Obi-Wan's knee, rubbing his fingers in small circles over the skin. It had been one of the earliest things he and Wrath had figured out how to do with the Force, before they'd either of them found their names. Pokes and hands on the shoulder, silent means of communication that no one else would notice, especially not the long-necks.

That it can be used for less practical means is something they've only discovered recently.

A muscle twitches under Starspun's intangible grip, and he can see the faint widening of Obi-Wan's eyes in the periphery of his vision. He doubts anyone else has caught the little changes, especially not with everyone focused on Wrath.

When he feels a reciprocal brush of fingers trailing up the inside of his thigh a moment later, Starspun has to draw a slightly deeper breath, unable to hide his reaction quite as readily as Obi-Wan. He hopes they're not trapped here much longer.


End file.
